Proceso de Sanación
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Cuando Tony cree que todo esta perdido, un accidente en el laboratorio le da una nueva oportunidad...aunque él nunca imagino que seria de esa forma...ni que ocasionaría algunas visitas interesantes...
1. Chapter 1

Proceso de Sanación

Hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de desear que algún héroe venga a salvarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido las esperanzas de que su padre lo quiera. Hacía mucho tiempo de que ya no esperaba sentado en su habitación a que su madre entrada a decirle que lo amaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que Anthony Edward Stark, más conocido como Tony, dejo de ser un niño a pesar de que solo tenía 10 años.

Su padre se había vuelto a emborrachar. Lanzando todo aquello que encontró a su paso contra la pared, nada le importaba cuando estaba en ese estado. Ni siquiera que haya sido Tony una de las tantas cosas que lanzo. Porque eso era Tony para su padre, una simple cosa que ocupaba espacio en su mansión.

Pero Tony no llora, hace tiempo que dejo de hacerlo. Se ha acostumbrado a los golpes y gritos de su padre. Él sabe que las lágrimas solo empeoraran su situación. Él está tranquilo, aparenta que no le duelen los golpes, aparenta que no le afectan los gritos, finge que todo es perfectamente normal mientras Jarvis le cura las heridas.

Tony mantiene su expresión tranquila hasta llegar a su cuarto, el único lugar en toda la casa donde Tony puede deshacerse de su fachada. El único lugar dónde Tony puede ser simplemente Tony, un simple niño que solo quiere un poco de amor.

Él se encierra en su cuarto, abrazando con fuerza su muñeco del Capitán América. Tony sabe que el Capitán desapareció en medio del atlántico. Tony sabe que probablemente está muerto, a pesar de que su padre cree lo contrario. Pero Tony no puede evitar pensar que todo sería mejor si el Capitán apareciera. Él podría golpear a su padre de la misma forma en que golpeo a Hitler en la nariz. El Capitán podría salvarlo, podría protegerlo, podría alejarlo de ese sitio al que llamaba casa.

A pesar de saber que nunca sucedería, Tony no dejaba de desear que algún día llegue al Capitán América para sacarlo de ese infierno…pero el Capitán nunca llego.

Con el pasar de los años Tony busco ese amor que le hacía falta en caricias y besos vacios. Palabras sin sentido, promesas incumplibles. Solo eran un pasaje momentáneo. Una pequeña utopía de sentirse querido. Pero nada es para siempre y eso es algo que Tony tenía muy claro.

Tony no ha llorado desde aquella vez que teniendo 21 años se entero de la muerte de su fiel mayordomo Jarvis. Por sus padres no soltó ni una sola lágrima.

Pero ahora, en medio de una oscura cueva de Afganistán, no puede evitar llorar temblando de miedo. Él está solo. Abandonado a su suerte. Con inexistentes esperanzas de vida. Él no puede evitar sentirse como aquel temeroso niño de diez años que solo quería que venga el Capitán América a salvarlo.

Pero ya no tiene 10 diez años. Ya no es un niño. Y el Capitán América sigue sin llegar.

Tony es un sobreviviente. Él es un sobreviviente, no importa lo que digan los demás. Él sabe dentro suyo que solo es un sobreviviente, no una víctima, no un pobre diablo con mala suerte. Un sobreviviente.

Tony no se rinde a pesar de tener un puto metal en medio del pecho. Él no se rinde al descubrir la traición que durante años lucho por ignorar. Él no se rinde al darse cuenta de que el mundo lo ve de una forma y solo de esa forma lo quieren ver. Él no se rinde aun cuando tiene que darle al mundo lo que quiere y ocultar lo que se muere por mostrar.

Un nuevo hombre, un cambio de pensamiento, un trauma psicológico, un estres post-traumático, un egocéntrico, multimillonario egoísta, imprudente, suicida. Son algunas formas con las que ha sido catalogado por los medios, por Pepper, por Rhodey, por Happy, por SHIELD, por el estúpido psicólogo al que tuvo que ir a insistencia de Pepper…por todos.

Entonces llegaron ellos, los Vengadores.

A Tony le gustaría decir que se reunieron como miembros de una familia perdida. Que encajaron como piezas de un rompecabezas, que estaban felices de estar los unos con los otros…Que se aceptaban tal y como eran…

Pero eso también fue un pequeño sueño roto de Tony.

Nick Fury, jefe de los vengadores y director de SHIELD, en realidad no lo quiere en su equipo. Natasha Romanoff, la viuda negra, no lo considera adecuado para el grupo. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, se reserva sus opiniones pero nunca deja de burlarse de Tony cada vez que puede. Thor, el dios nórdico, no se da cuenta de nada pero se la pasa ignorando a todos menos al Capitán. Bruce Banner, Hulk, en realidad era neutral pero el gigantesco hombre verde se irritaba con Ironman. Y Steve Roger, el grandioso Capitán América que era toda justicia y pie de manzanas, no creía que Tony fuera un héroe porque lo consideraba un mocoso malcriado sin respeto alguno por nadie.

Era duro, muy duro saber que tu héroe de infancia te odiaba y aborrecía sin siquiera molestarse por conocerte. Es duro saber que le tiene más estima al hombre muerto que se encargo de hacer tu infancia un infierno. Es duro saber que cree conocerlo solo por los comentarios que otros dicen. Es duro que le critique a la cara, delante de todo el mundo, como si pensara que se lo merece, como si creyera que no le afecta o duele, como si Tony fuera solo una pieza de hojalata que no tienen sentimientos.

Bueno, el Capitán tenía un poco de razón en eso. Después de todo, es un trozo de metal lo que utiliza como corazón.

No importa si casi se muere salvando Nueva York, no importa si esta siempre sacrificándose por los otros miembros de su equipo o por el maldito planeta. No importa cuántas veces intente hacer lo correcto, no importa que tan sinceras seas sus intenciones ni las palabras de consuelo que suelta. No importa nada de lo que haga.

No, no importa nada.

Lo único que recibe son gritos. Gritos de Fury que le dicen que deje de hacer explotar todo. Gritos de Pepper porque es un maldito idiota que no se preocupa por lo que puede pasarle. Gritos de los otros vengadores por ser tan descuidado. Y gritos del Capitán, siempre hay gritos del Capitán.

"_Stark estás demente" "Stark deberías pensar en tus actos" "Stark pudiste lastimar a alguien" "Stark tus imprudencias nos mataran a todos" "Stark deja de pensar en ti y piensa un poco más en el equipo" "Stark has lo que se te dice, no más" _

Pero Tony soporta eso, soporta eso y más. No es tan grave como todo lo que Howard solía gritarle, duele incluso más pero aun no han dicho algo que lo desgarre…hasta ese momento.

"_Si quieres matarte Stark puedes hacerlo sin involucrarnos, __**no nos importa**__"_

Tony no ha vuelto a llorar desde que tenía 21 años y su fiel mayordomo murió. Tony no ha llorado desde la cueva en Afganistán, no ha llorado desde la muerte de Yinsen.

Él no lloro por la traición de Obi, no lloro por su casi muerte antes de los vengadores y no ha llorado por sus casi muertes después de los vengadores.

Pero ahí está otra vez. Acurrucado en su cama, aferrándose a su pequeño muñeco del Capitán América. Deseando que llegue alguien a salvarlo del puto infierno en el que se ha convertido su vida…deseando, igual que años atrás, que el Capitán América vaya en su rescate.

No importa que tanto Tony pueda suplicar calladamente. El Capitán América sigue sin ir a su rescate. El Capitán no cree que merezca ser rescatado. El Capitán ni siquiera se molesta en darle una mirada. Al Capitán no le importa Tony… a nadie le importa Tony.

Tony sabe, el podría simplemente utilizar su tecnología para conquistar al mundo y los vengadores lo pararían sin siquiera parpadear, sin querer saber sus razones, sin intentar comprender el por qué de su cambio. Sin siquiera intentar salvarlo.

Aun así Tony no puede ser un villano, no cuando tiene a Pepper con él. Ella era lo único que lo mantenía a flote, era la única en la que podía confiar, la única que a pesar de todo seguía a su lado…hasta esa mañana.

Todo había comenzado normal. Acababa de terminar un nuevo prototipo de seguridad para SHIELD, cuando Pepper entro en el recinto totalmente furiosa. A ella no le importo que los otros estuvieran presentes.

Fury acababa de mandarle el presupuesto del último desastre que ocasiono la batalla contra Dr. Doom (batalla a la que los cuatro fantásticos no pudieron acudir por andar perdidos en el multiverso). Eso había sido la gota que colmo el vaso.

Pepper grito y grito hasta quedarse sin voz. Grito sobre lo mucho que odiaba seguir limpiando sus desastres. Grito sobre cómo le incomodaba el tener que andar pagando las facturas de SHIELD solo para que él pudiera seguir jugando al héroe. Grito sobre lo mucho que ya no soportaba estar en una relación con alguien que podría morir de un minuto a otro, con alguien con quien no podía formar una familia porque el mundo siempre seria más importante que ellos.

Y cuando termino de gritar se fue, dejando solo una hoja con su renuncia.

Entonces estaba completamente solo.

Al menos los otros vengadores tuvieron la decencia de no comentar nada sobre el estallido de Pepper.

No es como si eso hubiera importado.

Esa noche Tony Stark se encerró en su taller y no volvió a salir.

Los días pasaron y los vengadores empezaron a preocuparse. Se habían acostumbrado a que Tony desapareciera días en el taller pero con lo que había pasado, temían dejarlo solo con todas esas maquinas peligrosas…sobre todo porque pensaban que debía haberse emborrachado.

Pero cuando llegaron al taller se encontraron con algo que no esperaban.

JARVIS, la inteligencia artificial/mayordomo/ayudante de Tony, los dejo pasar sin necesidad de pedirles los códigos de acceso.

_-¿Dónde está Stark?-_pregunta Clint mirando el destrozado taller sin encontrar rastro del multimillonario

_-"El sr. Stark ha…sufrido un accidente durante su último invento"-_contesto JARVIS un tanto inseguro

_-¿Qué clase de accidente? ¿En qué estaba trabajando?-_interroga Bruce moviendo un par de muebles para intentar encontrar al vengador faltante.

Un pitido agudo les llama la atención. Los vengadores ven como una mano robótica con ruedas hace esos ruidos desesperados mientras gira sobre su sitio.

_-"Ese es Dum-E"-_informa JARVIS_-"Él los llevara donde el señor Stark se encuentra…por favor tengan cuidado"_

El pequeño robot, pitio rápidamente mientras corría hacia lo que parecía ser un cuarto de depósito.

_-¿Stark?-_pregunto Natasha

El Capitán América entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el leve sonido de un chillido ahogado y un sollozo callado. Stark estaba llorando.

Con tranquilidad se acerca a la puerta y la abre de golpe.

_-Stark escucha…_

Pero él no puede seguir hablando. Frente suyo no está Tony Stark sino un pequeño niño con un destrozado disfraz del Capitán América y el cuerpo lleno de contusiones. Por unos segundos, Steve Rogers hierve en rabia e ira al pensar el todo lo que el multimillonario debió hacerle a ese niño.

Entonces el pequeño alza la cabeza dejando que un par de grandes ojos marrones choquen con los azules de Steve.

Y él lo sabe. Ese niño de alguna forma era Tony Stark.

**T&amp;S**

Holas!

Espero le haya gustado. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: STONY *-*

Pd2: o no…

Pd3: Bucky podría aparecer….

Pd4: y otras personas de otras realidades también lalalallalaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Abuso infantil. **

**Cap.2: Aquello que nadie quiso ver…**

Tony no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta el nuevo laboratorio de su padre. No recordaba mucho de lo que paso después de que logro escapar para buscar un escondite.

El día había ido bien. Howard estaba en su viaje anual para encontrar al Capitán América mientras que María había ido a una recaudación de fondos en Paris. Tony tenía la casa para él solo…bueno, para él y para Jarvis.

Se suponía que era un día especial. Al menos Jarvis lo consideraba así. Tony cumplía siete años y sería el último que pasaría en la mansión puesto que el año entrante lo pasaría dentro de un bonito internado al que lo enviarían.

Tony odiaba la idea de separarse de Jarvis pero esa podía ser la única oportunidad de que su padre lo quisiera…

Sin embargo, por ese día no pensaría en el futuro incierto que era el internado. Tony iba a disfrutar su cumpleaños en compañía de Jarvis y de su querida tía Peggy.

Su tía Peggy le había enviado hace un par de días una réplica exacta del traje del Capitán América para que Tony lo use en su cumpleaños. Decir que Tony esta extasiado era quedarse corto. El niño genio había estado contando los minutos y segundos que faltaban para poder usarlo.

Si no hubiera sido por Jarvis, quien pensó que sería una buena idea crear una réplica del escudo para acompañar el traje, Tony seguramente no hubiera dormido en absoluto.

Pero eso ahora mismo no importaba. Jarvis había ido a la estación del tren a recoger a la tía Peggy mientras Tony se quedaba tranquilo en casa. La estación estaba cerca, Jarvis le dijo que estaría de regreso en 20 o 30 minutos como máximo. Así que Tony debía estar en su mejor comportamiento hasta que regresara.

Tony lo estaba. Ni bien Jarvis salió de la casa, Tony se sentó en unos de los sofás de la sala y empezó a girar el pequeño escudo para entretenerse. No quería arrugar o ensuciar su traje hasta que su tía Peggy se lo viera. Ella había prometido jugar con él a salvar al mundo de HYDRA.

Así que cuando la puerta principal se abrió, Tony pensó que su tía Peggy había vuelvo a caminar por su cuenta sin esperar a que vayan a recogerla. Ella siempre andaba quejándose de que el ser mujer no le impedía cargar con sus maletas y caminar lo que sea necesario hasta parar un taxi, Jarvis siempre resoplaba e indicaba que al ser una dama inglesa y el un caballero ingles no sería adecuado que no acuda en su ayuda.

Tony no esperaba ver a su padre en la puerta. Su primer instinto fue correr hacia él y chillar de felicidad por haberse acordado de su cumpleaños. Pero siente su cuerpo congelarse al notar la mirada perdida y rojiza de su padre, en su mano izquierda sostiene una botella casi vacía de ese líquido ámbar que siempre andaba tomando.

Poco a poco Tony va retrocediendo. Jarvis y la tía Peggy siempre le habían dicho que cuando su padre estuviera así debía esconderse.

Pero quiso el destino que al dar un par de pasos tropezara con un viejo jarrón que se hizo añicos contra el pulcro piso.

Los ojos de su padre estaban sobre él. Tony nunca lo había visto pasar del desconcierto a la rabia pura con tanta rapidez. Howard gruñe antes de avanzar y agarrar uno de los pequeños brazos samaqueandolo con fuerza.

_-¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?-_grito Howard directamente sobre el rostro de su hijo, ocasionando que este haga una mueca ante el olor_-¿QUÉ MIERDA TRAES PUESTO?_

_-T…Tía Peggy me…me dio el traje…yo quería ser el Capitán América por mi…mi cumpleaños-_murmuro tímido y asustado

_-¿Te crees lo bastante bueno para llevar ese traje?-_pregunto Howard con burla antes de soltarle el brazo y darle un fuerte bofetón a su hijo_-¡No eres más que un inútil! ¡Maldito desagradecido! ¡Tú no mereces llevar el traje! ¡No mereces nada! ¡Eres una desgracia de hijo! ¡Un fracaso!_

Con cada palabra, Howard Stark acentuaba un golpe en el cuerpo de su hijo, cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior. Sin importarle los gritos, lagrimas o suplicas del niño. Siguió golpeando y pateando, destrozando con su furia algunas partes del pequeño traje que Tony tanto había amado.

Howard no se detuvo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su preciaba botella había desaparecido.

_-No te muevas de aquí chico-_gruñe jaloneándolo del cabello_-volveré para seguir con tu castigo. _

Tony no se sorprendió de ver a su padre alejándose hacia la barra. Él sabía bien lo que pasaría, Howard se acabaría una o dos botellas de largos tragos antes de coger otra y volver a Tony para seguir "castigándolo". No era la primera vez que algo así ocurrida.

Pero Tony era un genio después de todo. Él sabía que no faltaban mucho para que Jarvis y la tía Peggy lleguen. Ellos podían evitar que Howard siguiera pegándole. Por eso aprovechando la distracción de su padre, Tony sale corriendo lo más rápido que su magullado cuerpo le permite. Corre hacia donde sabe su padre ha estado construyendo nuevos laboratorios para su experimentos.

Pero antes de llegar tropieza cayendo sobre el piso. Un fuerte dolor le recorre por completo, las lágrimas siguen cayendo y pequeños hipos salen sin poder ser contenidos. Cuando alza su cabeza solo puede ver un destrozado laboratorio.

El pánico se adueña de él. Howard lo castigaría peor que las otras veces.

A lo lejos escucha pasos yendo en su dirección. Asustado, corre a esconderse en lo que parecía ser un armario.

Puede escuchar varias voces masculinas y una femenina. Su miedo no le permite escuchar con atención lo que están diciendo.

Vuelve a escuchar pasos acercándose hacia su escondite. Se acurruca en sí mismo escondiendo su cabeza en sus brazos en un intento porque no lo noten.

La puerta es bruscamente abierta.

_-Stark escucha…_

La firme voz calla abruptamente. Tony tiene miedo, no reconoce la voz, no pertenece a Jarvis o a alguno de los chicos de servicio. Intentando ser valiente alza la mirada chocando con unos asombrados ojos de un azul profundo.

Cinco pares de ojos miraban totalmente asombrados a la pequeña figura que había empezado a temblar nada más verlos.

Thor tenía la tristeza pintada en el rostro, él no necesitaba que le digan la identidad del pequeño individuo, el dios podía distinguir su esencia. Bruce estaba repasando la tabla periódica mentalmente para poder conseguir al _otro tipo_ a ralla, él entendía la indignación y la furia que lo recorría ante la escena que sus ojos presenciaban, lo que no podía entender era el sentimiento culpable que _Hulk_ estaba gritando en el fondo de su mente como si no hubiera podido proteger a uno de los integrantes de su equipo.

Natasha estaba paralizada, ella podía recordar contusiones parecidas en su propio cuerpo cuando estaba en la Sala Roja, siempre había odiado ese lugar pero al menos tenía la certeza de que fueron extraños los que la torturaron sin embargo todo parecía apuntar que Stark logro ocultar de ella la existencia de un niño y del trato que le daba.

Clint estaba furioso. Estaba más que furioso, él había sobrevivido a los golpes de su padre y al entrenamiento brutal que le dio su hermano cuando se unieron al circo siendo simples niños. Si había algo que no toleraba era el maltrato o abuso infantil.

_-¡Hijo de Puta!-_medio grito Clint con indignación

_-¡Clint!-_lo reprendió Steve dándole una mirada de advertencia

_-No me pidas que m calme Rogers-_continuo airadamente el arquero_-no puedo creer que ese idiota se atreviera a hacer algo así_

_-Clint espera, estás saltando a conclusiones…_

_-Yo creo que es muy claro lo que ha pasado aquí Cap-_lo corto Natasha_-debemos informar a Fury y…_

_-In…Industrias Stark no paga rescates ni negocia con secuestradores-_susurra Tony con temor. Esas personas no se parecían a los visitantes que su padre solía tener, lo cual quería decir que debían tratarse de secuestradores.

_-Hey niño-_dice Clint agachándose para estar a la altura del niño_-me llamo Clint, soy uno de los vengadores…_

_-¿Quiénes son los vengadores?-_interrumpe Tony mirándolo con desconfianza mientras retrocede un poco

_-¿No vez la televisión?-_pregunta Clint sin poder creerlo

_-La televisión es para idiotas y los Stark no somos idiotas-_murmura Tony mirando hacia todo lado en busca de una salida, hasta que su mirada choca nuevamente con el rostro de Steve_-…yo te conozco…-_susurra sin despegar los ojos del soldado_-…mi tía tiene una foto tuya…_

_-¿Tía?-_gesticula Natasha mirando a Bruce_-¿Pepper sabía de esto?_

El científico solo puede encogerse de hombros. Hasta hace unos segundos no podía pensar que Tony Stark podría maltratar a un niño pero ahora…

_-…Eres Steve Rogers…-_Los marrones ojos del niño brillan emocionados_-… ¡Eres el Capitán América!_-chilla sin poder evitarlo

Después de todo el Capitán había ido a salvarlo de Howard. Howard no podría tocarlo si el Capitán estaba ahí, él no dejaría que su padre lo siga lastimando. La tía Peggy siempre decía que el Capitán no soportaba a los matones y que Steve nunca permitiría que un niño sufriera.

_-Hey…-_susurra Steve agachándose para envolver al niño en sus brazos_-…tu…tu tía me mando a salvarte…dice…dice que eres un pequeño muy valiente-_continua intentando no pensar en cómo la imagen de su viejo amigo se destroza en su mente_-… ¿tu papá te hizo esto?-_pregunta temeroso_-necesito que me lo digas_

_-Papá estaba molesto-_respondió Tony escondiendo su cabecita en ancho pecho de Steve_-se enojó porque me puse el traje que la tía Peggy me regalo_

_-¿Peggy?-_interrumpe Natasha sin entender el papel de la ex directora de SHIELD.

_-No te preocupes, son amigos-_susurro Steve al notar lo tenso que se puso el niño en sus brazos_-vamos a salir de aquí-_continuo mientras se paraba suavemente

_-¿Papá no está arriba?-_pregunto con Tony con temor

_-No. Tu papá ya no podrá hacerte más daño_

Steve camina con el niño en brazos hacia la sala. Rápidamente es seguido por los otros vengadores ni bien Clint determina que no hay nadie más en el laboratorio.

_-Bruce, necesito que lo revises y cures sus heridas-_solicita Steve mirando rápidamente los moretones y cortes que el niño posee

_-Cap…_

_-No te preocupes amigo, ellos son de los buenos-_lo calma Steve_-El de los lentes es Bruce, es un científico y a veces doctor. La señorita es Natasha, es una agente de SHIELD. El rubio enorme es Thor, ya sabes el dios nórdico. Y el otro rubio es Clint, también es un agente se SHIELD-_presenta rápidamente mirando atento la curiosidad con la que Tony veía a los otros miembros del equipo_._

_-Hola…-_susurra el niño_-…soy Anthony Stark…_

_-¿Anthony?-_pregunta Natasha sin poder creerlo_-tu padre es…_

_-Howard, mi padre es Howard Stark-_interrumpe Tony

Tony no podía entender la mirada desconcertada que los agentes y el doctor le estaban dando. Él supuso que el Capitán América no les había dicho quién era. La tía Peggy siempre decía que a veces era importante mantener la identidad de las personas ocultas para su protección.

_-Así que… Anthony-_comenzó Bruce aun medio impresionado

_-…-_Tony muerde su labio unos segundos notando que Bruce ha callado al ver su gesto_-…Tony, la tía Peggy me llama Tony_

Tony siente como el Capitán lo aprieta con un poco más de fuerza contra él. No entiende porque se ve triste ni porque los amigos del Capitán parecen impresionados y algo culpables. Tampoco sabe dónde está, esa no es la sala de su casa, solo puede esperar que la tía Peggy y Jarvis no tarden en llegar.

Pero Tony ya no siente miedo. El Capitán América estaba ahí. El Capitán había llegado para salvarlo.

**T&amp;S**

Tada! Espero les haya gustado este segundo cap.

En el capítulo anterior mencione que a los 10 años Tony se había convertido en un experto en ocultar sus emociones, por eso lo estoy poniendo como un niño de 7 años.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Cuídense

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Fury y María Hill harán su aparición

Pd2: Steve podría querer arrancarle la cabeza a Fury

Pd3: Pepper vuelve… y no es bonito

Pd4: Los vengadores no saben cuidar niños…pero hacen su mejor esfuerzo

Pd5: Tony es adorable *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3: ¡Hey Jude!**

_-Esto no tiene sentido-_gruñía Natasha en voz baja mientras veía como Steve y Bruce curaban las heridas del pequeño niño_-Tony Stark siempre ha estado en centro del ojo público, es imposible creer que nunca se filtrara una foto o que alguien hablara con los medio de esto._

_-Siempre se han mostrado como la puta familia perfecta-_masculla Clint apretando las manos_-Sé que no me llevaba de maravillas con Stark pero ahora me siento horrible por haber pensado que él…_

_-Todos nos sentimos así-_dice Natasha en un intento por confortarlo

_-Le hemos fallado a nuestro hermano Stark-_murmura Thor_-lo único que nos queda es asegurarnos de cuidar de él mientras esta en un estado tan vulnerable y seguir haciéndolo si es que nunca regresa a la normalidad_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-_chilla Clint asustado_-Él tiene que regresar a ser el mismo dolor en el culo de antes_

_-A veces, diosas como Iðunn o Hebe se apiadan de almas mortales muy dañadas y deciden intervenir-_explica Thor pensativo_-a veces interceden regresando a dicho mortal hasta la etapa donde perdió toda inocencia…amigo Anthony tiene alrededor de siete años mortales, esa debe haber sido la edad en la que su alma se rompió_

_-Por favor dime que te acabas de inventar eso-_dice Bruce acercándoseles_-debe haber una forma de que regrese a ser un adulto_

_-Ojala y así sea amigo Bruce-_responde Thor

Mientras cuatro de los vengadores conversaban en la cocina. Sentados en medio de la sala estaban el capitán y quien antes era Iron Man.

_-¿Realmente mi papá no vendrá?-_pregunta tímido el pequeño ojimarron con cierto tono de esperanza

_-Te prometo Tony, tu papá no volverá a ponerte una mano encima-_jura Steve abrazando al niño contra su pecho

_-¿Podré vivir con la tía Peggy y con Jarvis?-_vuelve a preguntar el niño

_-No va a ser posible amigo-_responde Steve con un nudo en la garganta_-estamos muy lejos de ellos, es el precio que han tenido que pagar para que puedas estar a salvo-_miente intentando suavizar la noticia

_-¿Por qué?-_susurra Tony en tono herido_-la tía Peggy prometió estar siempre conmigo_

_-Ella quería que estuvieras a salvo. No quería que Howard siguiera dañándote-_dice mientras permite que Tony se acurruque en su pecho_-para ella fue muy difícil tomar esta decisión-_conteniendo el aire procede a decir la mentira ya planeada_-Eres un niño inteligente y no tardarías en darte cuenta pero para salvarte…tu tía tuvo que enviarte al futuro_

_-Eso no es posible, la ciencia no…-_comienza Tony a refutar pero calla abruptamente como si temiera haber hecho algún error y comienza a balbucear rápidas disculpas

_-shhh mo aingeal beag shhh-_susurra Steve acariciando la pequeña espalda del niño_-nadie va a hacerte daño_

_-Pero…yo te interrumpí. No se supone que haga eso…_

_-Eres un niño Tony, tu curiosidad hará que tengas preguntas _-respondió el soldado_-No está bien que interrumpas pero no vamos a pegarte por eso ni por nada-_siguió diciendo el soldado_-si te portas mal o haces algo que merezca un castigo, te mandaremos a tu habitación o no te permitiremos ver la televisión pero nunca… ¡Nunca! Vamos a ponerte una mano encima_

_-…-_Tony permaneció en silencio acurrucándose aún más en el amplio pecho del capitán_-¿Cómo hizo la tía Peggy para mandarme hasta acá?_

_-Magia, y antes de que diga que no existe-_añadió Steve rápidamente al ver como el niño parecía querer refutar_-recuerda que Thor es el verdadero Thor de la mitología, con todo y su martillo_

_-mmm…está bien-_dijo Tony sin rastro de duda alguna en su voz, después de todo, el Capitán América nunca miente

_-Qué te parece si descansas un rato_

_-No tengo sueño-_susurra el niño

Steve permaneció unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que la letra de una canción que había escuchado hace poco hizo eco en su mente. Suavemente comenzó a cantar.

"_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better…"_

El capitán siguió cantando mientras observada absorto como los marrones ojos se cerraban lentamente y el niño caía en un tranquilo sueño, totalmente confiado de que estaría a salvo con Steve.

Desde la cocina, el resto de los vengadores vago hacia la sala siguiendo la rítmica voz del soldado fuera de tiempo. Permanecieron callados mientras miraban al capitán arrullar al niño hasta dormirlo por completo y como suavemente lo acomodaba en el sofá para que siguiera descansando.

_-Hemos llamado a SHIELD y a Pepper-_informa Natasha en voz baja

_-Entiendo lo de SHIELD, pero por qué a la señorita Potts-_consulta Steve en el mismo tono

_-Necesitamos a alguien que pueda manejar la empresa mientras Tony esta indispuesto-_responde Bruce limpiando sus gafas_-no podemos permitir que Industrias Stark se caiga a pedazos… Tony nunca nos lo perdonaría _

_-Y Nat no puede encargarse debido a los asuntos Vengadores y de SHIELD-_continua Clint apesadumbrado

El sonido del elevador les alerto de la llegada de alguien. Cuando las puertas se abrieron revelaron a Nick Fury y a María Hill.

Fury miro la sala tranquilamente hasta que su vista se posó sobre el durmiente niño.

_-Díganme que Stark tuvo un hijo y no que encontró una forma de transformarse en un niño para hacer más difícil mi trabajo-_gruño Fury frunciendo el ceño

_-No sabemos que paso director-_respondió Steve mirando a Fury con desaprobación_-pero le pediré que baje la voz, Tony se ha dormido hace poco_

_-¡Me importa muy poco…!_

_-¡Director!-_exclamo Steve con fuerza_-Mejor pasemos a la cocina para hablar_

Un carraspeo de la agente Hill y una mirada fija de Natasha bastaron para que Fury pasara en silencio hacia la cocina. Ahí empezaron las discusiones. Fury aseguraba que Tony había buscado la forma de hacer su vida más difícil y demandaba que permitieran que los científicos de SHIELD realizaran una investigación para averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

Eso último casi hacia que Steve se le lance encima y que Bruce saque al Hulk. Ninguno de los vengadores estaba de acuerdo en dejar que los odiosos científicos de SHIELD pusieran sus codiciosas manos sobre Tony. Todos ellos sabían que los científicos de SHIELD no tendrían reparos en usar los métodos que quieran para intentar averiguar lo que había pasado.

Todos ellos estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que nadie escucho el sonido del elevador ni el golpeteo de los tacones al chocar contra el piso. Solo fueron conscientes del nuevo visitante cuando empezaron los gritos.

_-¡ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! ¡NI CREAS QUE VOY A RESOLVER TUS ERRORES!_

Sin pensarlo mucho, Steve salió corriendo de la cocina para ver a una Pepper furiosa mirando en su dirección (seguramente esperando ver un Tony Stark en su versión adulta), pero lo que capta de inmediato la atención del soldado es el pequeño niño que se acurruca en una esquina del sofá llorando en silencio y temblado de miedo.

_-¡Tony!-_exclama Steve envolviendo rápidamente el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos_-shh…calma. Nadie va a hacerte daño_

_-¿Qué diablos…?-_masculla Pepper antes de ser callada rápidamente por una mirada de Natasha

_-Srta. Potts, le agradecería que por favor se abstuviera de levantar la voz-_gruño Steve sosteniendo protectoramente al niño_-Íbamos a pedirle un favor, pero creo que deberemos resolverlo de otra manera-_continuo Steve haciendo un gesto para que ella siguiera en silencio_-Natasha la acompañara y le explicara lo ocurrido mientras que esperamos su máximo recato en el tema y tal vez un par de consejos para Nat que se ocupara de lo que le estábamos por solicitar_

Natasha asiente mientras encamina a Pepper hacia el ascensor. La reacción de Potts al ver a Tony era más que suficiente para que todos sepan de inmediato que no podrían contar con ella.

_-Creo que está claro director que no vamos a llevárnoslo-_comenta María Hill mirando como el capitán tranquilizaba de a pocos al niño

Gruñendo y maldiciendo entre dientes, Nikolas Fury se dirigió hacia la salida seguido de la agente Hill. El director de SHIELD solo puede tragarse sus gruñidos cuando escucha al Capitán América candando "Hey Jude" como si de una nana se tratara.

**T&amp;S**

**Tada! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. **

**No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan. **

**Nos leemos**

**Byebye**

**Pd: Ya saben "Hey Jude" de los "Beatles" salió en el 68, pero Steve la ha escuchado durante los ratos donde se pone al día con lo que se ha perdido**

**Pd2: Sep, los vengadores van a generar un sentimiento de protección hacia Tony con rapidez. La verdad es que eso se debe a que de golpe se han dado cuenta que la vida perfecta que creyeron que Tony vivió era una mentira. Y el verlo como un niño golpeado ayudo a que se genere con más rapidez el sentimiento de protección. **

**Pd3: La participación de Fury, Hill y Pepper aún no ha acabado. **

**Pd4: Próximamente aparecerá Rodney **

**Pd5: Habrá más del pequeño y adorable Tony Stark**

**Pd6: "Mo aingeal beag" es el irlandés (o galelico) para "Mi pequeño ángel"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4: Día con el Halcón **

En retrospectiva, Clint debió saber que cuidar de un pequeño Tony Stark no podía ser tan simple como parecía.

Todo comenzó cuando Steve tuvo la brillante idea de dejar a Clint a cargo de Tony (No, nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que Clint era el único disponible). Steve tenía que acudir a una reunión súper importante en SHIELD, además de tener que dirigir un entrenamiento para los agentes bebes. Thor estaba visitando a Jean en Londres. Natasha impartía miedo en los viejos accionistas de Industrias Stark. Y Bruce analizaba los videos que JARVIS capturo durante la explosión que convirtió a Tony en un niño. Así que Clint se quedó con el deber de niñera.

Lo primero que el arquero hizo fue darle un desayuno altamente cargado de azúcar (Que seguramente Steve hubiera prohibido) y luego lo convenció para ver alguna película de Disney en la gigantesca televisión de la sala.

Clint quería a Tony lo más hiperactivo posible. Él había crecido en el circo y sabía que el dócil comportamiento de Tony era todo lo contrario a lo que un niño (incluso los más tranquilos) debería comportarse.

Por eso pensó que podía impacientarlo obligándolo a estar un par de horas quieto. Pero lo único que obtuvo fue un Tony sollozando en silencio mientras veía el final de Wall-E.

_-Hey amigo, no tienes que llorar-_tartamudea Clint intentando calmar a Tony_-mira, Eva está reparando a Wall-E, él estará bien_

Para variar, Clint debió mantener su boca cerrada porque el pequeño robot no había recobrado su chispeante personalidad.

_-Qué tal si vemos otra cosa_

La sugerencia de Clint era buena…su elección no tanto.

_-¿Pero qué carajos le pasa a Disney?-_chilla Clint apagando la televisión_-No han pasado ni diez minutos y ya dejaron huérfano a Bambi-_reprimiendo un suspiro mira lo emocional que el pequeño niño es-_muy bien Barton, puedes arreglar esto-_exagera una sonrisa_-¡Muy bien! Acabo el tiempo de película, ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque?_

_-Steve dijo que no debía salir de la torre-_susurro Tony calmando su llanto de a pocos_-dijo que aún no era seguro ir a fuera_

_-Pero estarás conmigo, nada te pasara-_aseguro Clint limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de las ligeramente redondeadas mejillas-_Soy un vengador después de todo. _

Al final Clint termino llevando a Tony al zoológico.

_-Mira Tony, los leones-_chillaba Clint haciendo que el pequeño niño mirara hacia el habitad de los feroces felinos.

El arquero mira emocionado como los animales parecen estar teniendo una pequeña riña hasta que se da cuenta que su pequeño compañero no parece compartir su emoción, un simple vistazo fue más que suficiente para que entendiera el por qué. Así que sin decir ni una palabra, Clint se agacha recogiendo a Tony en sus brazos hasta alzarlo y colocarlo sobre sus hombros. De esa forma el pequeño Stark podía ver todo sin que ningún otro visitante le tapara la vista.

_-Agárrate fuerte-_aconsejo Clint abriéndose paso para estar más cerca de la línea divisora.

_-woo-_susurro Tony con reverencia dejando que sus ojos quedaran atrapados en los elegantes felinos que se disputaban un trozo de carne_-¿están peleando?_

_-Es más como un juego-_explica Clint tranquilamente_-es para ver quien come primero_

La mañana pasó con rapidez. Clint se aseguró de hacer una parada en todas y cada una de las habitad de los animales y de tomar todas las fotos que pudiera, sobre todo las que obtuvo en el minizoo donde Tony se la paso acariciando los conejos, carneros y hasta pequeñas tortugas.

Después de eso almorzaron hamburguesas con doble queso (Porque habían sido las favoritas del adulto Tony y también porque Clint creía que tanta comida sana que Steve le daba al niño, iba a terminar haciendo que este se pierda los mejores sabores del mundo).

Antes de irse del zoológico, Clint le dio a Tony la opción de escoger el juguete que quisiera de la tienda de recuerdo. No estaba sorprendido cuando el niño eligió un pequeño peluche de tigre. Tony le había confesado que era la primera vez que iba a un zoo, dijo que su tía Peggy había querido llevarlo a uno pero su padre no lo permitió.

Clint estaba feliz de que el hombre ya estuviera muerto o él estaría más preocupado sobre donde esconder un cuerpo sin que nadie (ni siquiera SHIELD) lo pudiera encontrar.

Ya por la tarde, Clint decidió que sería una buena idea ir un rato al parque para terminar el día.

Debería haber sabido que Tony no sabía cómo interactuar con otros niños. Era casi doloroso ver como el pequeño niño de ojos marrones seguía cediendo su sitio para usar la resbaladilla. Sin embargo el solitario columpio logro captar su atención.

Tony corrió hacia el juego y felizmente se sentó. No parecía estar muy seguro sobre qué hacer y por eso se limitaba a sonreír a la par que balanceaba sus pies contentándose con el leve movimiento.

Al menos así era hasta que un enorme niño se paró frente suyo.

_-¡Bájate!-_ordena en un gruñido el otro niño

Clint observa como Tony lentamente se baja del columpio, comienza a acercarse cuando ve al enorme mini monstruo empujar con fuerza al pequeño Stark y luego sentarse en el desocupado columpio.

_-¡Hey!-_grita Clint acelerando el paso_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo mocoso?_

_-Lo siento, yo estaba…_

_-Tú no, Tony-_lo calmo el arquero suavizando su voz_-tú no has hecho nada malo-_le aseguro_-es este mocoso quien tiene que disculparse por empujarte_

_-¡Papá!-_chillo el pequeño monstruo provocando que un enorme hombre, igual a una morsa, se acercara mirando con leve asco la ropa sport de Clint y de Tony

_-¿Hay algún problema?_

_-¡Sí!-_exclama Clint indignado_-Su hijo ha empujado y sacado del columpio a mi niño _

_-Mi Dudley sabe cómo comportarse, seguramente ese muchacho le hizo algo y mi hijo solo se defendió-_se burló el hombre_-aunque no espero que me crea, los maleantes como ustedes siempre quieren andar aprovechándose de la gente bien portada y amable como nosotros. Pero no voy a permitir eso, no señor._

_-¡Oh, hombre usted no quiso decir eso!-_sisea Clint recordándose que esta frente a un simple civil que no soportaría ni uno de sus golpes_-Su pequeña morsa es quien inicio todo esto_

_-¡Cómo has dicho tú…tú…!-_la cara del hombre empezó a tornarse de roja a purpura para gran diversión de Clint

_-Ya me oíste-_dijo Clint antes de voltear a ver a su protegido_-vamos Tony-_dice volviendo a suavizar su voz_-creo que es hora de ir a casa_

Clint no esperaba que la enorme morsa carente de cerebro intentara golpearlo, tampoco esperaba que Tony quisiera protegerlo poniéndose en medio como barrera protectora y terminar siendo quien recibiera el golpe.

Pero eso fue suficiente para que Clint vea rojo.

Si no hubiera sido por otros dos padres que había visto todo, Clint hubiera terminado mandando al hombre morsa al hospital.

En su lugar se limitó a abrazar a Tony mientras caminaba hacia la dulcería más cercana para llenarlo de más azúcar. Se lo había ganado después de su pequeño acto heroico, aunque Clint le hizo prometer que nunca más volvería a intentar salvarlo de nada porque era el trabajo de Clint cuidar de Tony y no al revés.

Posiblemente Tony no entendía aun porqué Clint, Steve y los otros estaban tan empeñados en cuidarlo pero al menos sabía que su felicidad era importante para ellos.

Cuando Steve regreso en la noche, lo hizo en compañía de los otros vengadores y por obvias razones, lo primero que notaron fue el enorme moretón en la cara del niño.

_-¡Tony!-_exclamo Steve en su modo madre gallina

Pero ninguno esperaba la reacción que obtuvieron.

_-¡STEVE!-_el chillido de completa felicidad descoloco un poco a todos los presentes_-¡MIRA LO QUE ME COMPRO CLINT!-_siguió chillando mientras mostraba su peluche de tigre_-Dice que puedo quedármelo y que no soy muy grande para tener un peluche…_

Tony procedió a balbucear completamente excitado sobre todo lo que habían hecho durante el día. Desde la desastrosa película hasta el atracón de dulces que habían tenido minutos antes de que los otros llegaran.

_-…y en el parque ese señor empezaba a ponerse como papá cuando va a castigarme y yo no quería que ese señor castigara a Clint porque había sido mi culpa, así que me puse en medio para salvar a Clint-_continuaba explicando Tony sobre su altercado en el parque_-pero Clint se molestó porque recibí y el golpe y se lanzó contra el señor gritando que no me vuelva a tocar porque lo iba a matar…y luego esos otros dos señores calmaron a Clint y Clint me llevo a una tienda que está cerca de la torre y compro todos esos dulces con todos esos sabores que nunca había probado y estaban muy ricos que nos comimos todos…-_luego bajando un poco la voz, saco un pequeño chocolate de su bolsillo y lo coloco en la mano de Steve_-pero te guarde este, solo no se lo digas a Clint porque él cree que me lo comí_

_-Gracias mo aingeal beag-_susurra Steve aceptando el chocolate_-pero no debiste ponerte en medio, ese hombre no tenía por qué golpearte a ti o a Clint. Clint, yo y los demás estamos aquí para cuidarte, no al revés _

_-Clint dijo lo mismo…_

_-Y tiene razón-_le dice Steve sonriendo_-deja que nosotros cuidemos de ti ¿de acuerdo?_

_-….-_Tony asintió fuertemente con su cabeza

Desde el otro extremo de la sala, Clint sabía que la enorme sonrisa que el niño tenía era más suficiente para soportar las futuras horas de conferencia que Steve (y seguramente los otros) le darían.

_-¡CLINT!_

Sip, incluso limpiar el piso del azucarado vomito de Tony valía la pena por ver esa feliz sonrisa en el rostro del niño.

**T&amp;S**

**Tada! Nuevo cap.**

**Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan. **

**También pueden mandarme sugerencias y/o ideas sobre pequeñas cosas que les gustaría que los vengadores y Tony compartieran. **

**Nos leemos**

**Byebye**

**Pd: Sip, hice una descarada referencia a Vernon y Dudley Dursley **

**Pd2: Clint es definitivamente quien tiene que inquietar al pequeño Tony**

**Pd3:Maria Hill hará una nueva aparición**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5: Mary Poppins**

Después del altercado con el hombre morsa, todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Si tenemos en cuenta que Tony seguía siendo un niño pequeño muy introvertido, pero al menos Clint había logrado que el mini genio fuera más abierto con sus pedidos.

Si bien es cierto, Tony seguía caminando tras Steve como si de un bebe pato se tratara (Y ninguno de los otros vengadores se atrevería a admitir que era una imagen jodidamente adorable), ahora no tenía tanto miedo de pasar tiempo con cualquiera de los otros.

Pero no todo podía ser paz y calma para siempre.

Una mañana Tony salió corriendo de su cama como si estuviera siendo perseguido por un millón de monstruos.

_-¡Steve!-_chillo el niño aferrándose al soldado

_-¿Qué pasa Tony?_

_-¡ARAÑAS!-_chilla nuevamente el niño-_¡HAY UNAS ENORMES ARAÑAS EN MI VENTANA!_

_-Seguramente no son tan grandes…_

_-ehhh….Steve-_le interrumpe Clint mirando por los grandes ventanales de la sala_-Creo que Tony se refiere a esas arañas_

Cuando el rubio alza la vista puede ver inmensas arañas robot destruyendo todo a su paso.

_-¡oh!-_susurro Steve

_-Debemos ir…-_afirmo Natasha con duda_-somos los vengadores pero…_

Nadie sabía qué hacer. Por un lado eran los vengadores y debían salvar a los civiles, por otro tenían a un medio asustado Tony que no parecía muy dispuesto a soltar al viejo soldado.

_-Yo podría quedarme…-_murmura tímidamente Bruce_-tal vez puedan arreglárselas sin el otro chico_

_-Esas arañas son lo suficientemente grandes Bruce-_respondió Steve con pesar_-vamos a necesitar de Hulk…de hecho vamos a necesitar de todos nosotros y un extra como apoyo aéreo…_

_-Llamare a Sam-_confirma Natasha sacando su teléfono

_-Eso resuelve el problema del apoyo aéreo pero no lo demás-_comento Clint mirando con preocupación hacia la ciudad

_-Yo puedo solucionar eso_

La voz de María Hill llama la atención de los presentes. La agente de SHIELD venía saliendo del ascensor con solo su traje de agente y un pequeño bolso donde seguramente guardaba su pistola.

_-Cuando vi a las arañas supuse que tendrían problemas-_explica ante las miradas desconfiadas que recibía_-Yo puedo quedarme con Tony mientras ustedes salvan el día._

Los vengadores no sabían que más hacer. Se miraban entre ellos antes de aceptar a regañadientes la ayuda brindada por la agente.

_-Será mejor que esto no sea un truco de SHIELD-_advirtió el Capitán antes de enfocar su mirada en la del niño en sus brazos_-Escucha Tony, debemos ir a salvar la ciudad. Te quedaras aquí en la torre junto con la agente Hill, ella te cuidara hasta que regresemos…_

_-¿Van a volver?-_el susurro tembloroso del pelinegro solo puede hacer causar un dolor en los corazones de los vengadores

_-Si Tony, vamos a volver_

_-Lo prometes…_

_-Te lo prometo-_responde Steve abrazando con fuerza al niño antes de plantarla un beso en la frente_-regresaremos lo más pronto que podamos-_luego de eso se separa de Tony y camina hacia el ascensor dando indicaciones a sus compañeros.

Thor y Bruce se aseguran de revolver los cabellos del niño mientras se despedían. Natasha le da un delicado beso en la mejilla mientras que Clint lo abraza con fuerza y le pide que haga rabiar a la agente Hill.

Un par de minutos después una nave sale volando con cinco vengadores no muy centrados en su misión.

En la torre solo quedaron Tony y María Hill.

_-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-_pregunta la agente agachándose a la altura de Tony

_-No se…_

_-¿Te gustaría saltar hasta llegar al techo?-_pregunta ella ganándose una mirada curiosa del niño_-apuesto a que Barton aún no te ha enseñado las mil y un formas de volar sin volar_

_-Steve y Bruce suelen vetar las idead de Clint por ser altamente peligrosas_

_-Y tiene toda la razón, pero yo soy más cuidadosa que Barton-_dijo María en tono confidencial

Con tranquilidad, María Hill abrió su bolso sacando lo que parecía ser un súper mini trampolín. Luego de eso saco una pequeña pistola. Coloco el mini trampolín a mitad de la sala y guiñándole un ojo a Tony dice

_-Mantendremos las facultades de las partículas Pym en secreto_

Un simple disparo con su respectivo rayo blanquiazul da como resultado un trampolín de tamaño regular.

Tony no tarda en usarlo mientras suelta algunas risas.

Durante toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche. María Hill y Tony estar se la pasaron disfrutando de las ventajas de tener una pistola de partículas Pym.

Cuando los vengadores regresaron a media noche. Encontraron su sala de estar con un trampolín de tamaño regular, una máquina que suelta burbujas, una canasta de basket, un arco de futbol, varios aviones a control remoto y todo un juego de osos vengadores tamaño adulto.

Tony se encontraba dormido sobre la panza de un oso capitán.

_-¿De dónde salió todo esto?-_chillo un asombrado Clint ocasionando que Tony se despertara.

_-Muchas gracias Barton-_mascullo Hill_-acaba de irse a dormir_

_-¡STEVE!-_chillo Tony, como cada vez que el soldado regresaba de algún lado

El capitán solo puede sonreír mientras abraza y carga al enérgico niño que empieza a contarle como de alto podía saltar.

_-Podrá mostrármelo en la mañana cariño-_dice Steve sin dejar de sonreír_-ya es hora de que duermas_

_-Está bien-_responde Tony descansando su cabeza en el hombro del soldado y desde ahí le da sus buenas noches a los presentes_-Buenas noches-_dijo Tony mientras agitaba su mano_-adiós Srta. Hill y gracias por todo_

_-Adiós Tony-_se despidió María Hill con una sonrisa.

Durante el desayuno del día siguiente, Clint no pudo seguir conteniendo por más tiempo su curiosidad.

_-Hey Tony-_dice mirando como el niño comía el plato de frutas que el Capitán le había dado_-¿cómo hizo Hill para traer todos esos juguetes?_

_-En su bolso-_respondió el niño simplemente

_-¿Su bolso?-_consulto Natasha arqueando una ceja

_-Si-_respondió el niño con los ojos brillosos_-Fue genial, saco uno tras otro y estuvimos jugando toda la tarde. _

Los vengadores no entendían el cómo María Hill había logrado sacar todo eso de su diminuto bolso pero supusieron que ella nunca rebelaría su secreto. Y no, ninguno creía la teoría de Clint sobre María Hill siendo la verdadera Mary Poppins.

Obviamente debía haber una explicación científica…

Pero eso era lo de menos. Lo único que importaba era la foto que Clint había tomado de Tony durmiendo sobre su gigantesco oso del Capitán América mientras era rodeado por sus otros osos vengadores de forma protectora.

**T&amp;S**

**Tada! Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan. **

**Pd: aparecerá Sam dentro de poco**

**Pd2: Hulk podría salir a jugar**

**Pd3: habrá una visita inesperada en el siguiente cap XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6: El soldadito de plomo**

Tony había tenido tres años la primera vez que fue obligado a participar de una gala en la mansión Stark. Antes de eso solía quedarse en silencio dentro de su cuarto con solo la visita ocasional de Jarvis o de su tía Peggy. Pero su padre había dicho que era lo suficientemente grande para poder asistir a la gala y permanecer hasta el final.

Sin embargo, esa gala fue también la primera vez que Tony fue secuestrado.

Para variar, María y Howard Stark habían dejado a su pequeño hijo por su cuenta mientras ellos atendían sus propias cosas. Jarvis había estado de vacaciones esa semana por lo cual no estaba ahí para poder cuidar del menor de los Stark. Peggy tampoco había podido asistir por estar en una misión secreta para SHIELD.

Así que nadie estaba cuidando de Tony, quien con la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba no tuvo reparos en deambular a sus anchas por el extenso salón y luego por los jardines. Fue ahí donde todo sucedió.

Uno de los hombres invitados lo vio irse más allá de la parte arreglada para fiesta. Aquel hombre no era un gran empresario, no era muy rico, no era nada; solo era un ex miembro de HYDRA que se había infiltrado para poder conseguir información. Pero había cometido el error de renunciar para tratar de convertir su farsa en realidad. Estaba por funcionarle, en un par de días se casaría con una rica heredera que le daría todas las posibilidades para obtener el poder anhelado.

Pero un extra nunca es malo. Así que al ver como el pequeño niño caminaba sin rumbo pudo planear como conseguir más.

Fue rápido. Camino directo a Tony, lo recogió con un brazo y le tapó la boca con la mano desocupada. Rápidamente corrió hacia su auto sin importarle los pequeños golpes y patadas que el niño le daba.

Nadie lo detuvo.

Unas horas después se encontraba en su casa con el pequeño Tony amarrado y amordazado mientras él pensaba en cuál sería la mejor cantidad a pedir por el rescate.

Tony estaba asustado. Nunca antes había visto al hombre que lo había sacado de su casa y tenía miedo sobre lo que le harían. La tía Peggy y Jarvis siempre habían sido muy claros al decirle lo peligroso que podía ser irse con extraños.

Así que Tony solo podía llorar esperando que su padre o su madre se den cuenta de su ausencia y vayan a buscarlo…pero nada de eso era probable. Para esas alturas, María Stark estaba tan alcoholizada que solo podía reír y seguir bailando mientras que Howard se había perdido dentro de alguna habitación con un par de invitadas. Ninguno recordaba que tenían un hijo vagando en la fiesta.

Pero mientras Tony desconociera de la situación de sus padres, la llama de esperanza no se apagaría. Y mientras su captor no descubriera que Howard Stark tenía una política de negociar con secuestrador ni pagar rescates, Tony estaría bien.

Lo que Tony nunca imagino fue que mientras lloraba de miedo, sus ojos captarían la sombra de un hombre parado en una esquina del oscuro cuarto. La única razón por la que el niño pudo ver la sombra era porque la luz proveniente de una ventana había chocado con lo que parecía ser el plateado brazo del extraño oculto.

Ante sus ojos sorprendidos vio horrorizado como la sombra iba saliendo de a pocos. Era un hombre alto y enorme, sus ropas eran totalmente negras y tenía una especie de mascara que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro. Sus largos cabellos le llegaban al hombro dándole un aspecto más oscuro. Su brazo izquierdo era completamente plateado, como si fuera un robot, y una estrella roja estaba pintada a la altura de su hombro.

El hombre del brazo de metal se acercó hasta quedar detrás de su raptor, susurro unas palabras en su oído tensándolo al instante, seguidamente coloco su mano plateada alrededor del cuello del hombre y su mano de carne sobre sus ojos.

Un sonoro crujido se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación antes de que el hombre con el brazo de metal dejara el cuerpo del captor sobre uno de los sofás.

Tony miro asustado como el recién llegado se acercaba a él. Los ojos del gigantesco hombre eran de un azul tan claro como los amaneceres pero fríos como el hielo. El extraño miro fijamente a Tony durante varios segundos antes de alzar sus manos e irlo desatando con rapidez.

_-¿Te envío mi tía Peggy?-_fue lo primero que suelta Tony. Él sabía que su tía trabajaba como una especie de espía y conocía gente que sabía hacer las cosas (aunque Tony nunca entendía lo que ella quería decir con eso de hacer las cosas)

_-El activo solo vino a cumplir con su misión-_respondió el hombre con voz ronca y profunda. Como si no la hubiera usado en años.

_-¿Está dormido?-_consulta mirando al otro hombre echado en el sofá. Él no entendía porque mandarían a Activo para hacer dormir al otro hombre. ¿Acaso necesitaba ayuda para dormir como Tony necesitaba a veces?

_-Él no será una molestia-_fue todo lo que respondió el hombre

_-¿Me llevaras a casa?_

El hombre no responde. Se limita a recoger al niño entre sus brazos y salir de la habitación.

Por primera vez desde que había nacido. Tony se sintió protegido al extremo de quedarse dormido con el rostro apoyado en el frío pero cómodo brazo de metal.

Al despertar con el amanecer, el pequeño Tony no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a su cama.

Cuando cumplió cinco años, volvió a ver al extraño hombre con el brazo metálico en otra gala de sus padres. Al principio el hombre no pareció reconocerlo pero después de unos minutos parecía recordarlo.

Tony lo siguió viendo durante varios años. Siempre en fiestas o eventos importantes. A veces le parecía verlo vigilándolo desde los callejones o las copas de los árboles, siempre entre las sombras.

Al cumplir diez, Tony entendió que "Activo" no era un nombre, sino una denominación. El niño suponía que era una especie de soldado que seguramente trabajaba para alguna agencia del gobierno.

A los diecisiete fue la última vez que lo vio. Tony acababa de recibir la noticia de la muerte de sus padres y de Jarvis cuando el activo entro en su cuarto estudiantil. Se quedó en silencio brindándole su plateado brazo para llorar. Cuando Tony despertó solo encontró un desayuno preparado.

No volvió a ver al soldado hasta la caída de SHIELD cuando se enteró que el viejo soldado a quien creía una especie de agente especial era en realidad el temible Soldado de Invierno quien era responsable de un innumerable número de muertes desde 1950…así como también el responsable de la muerte de sus padres y de Jarvis.

Pero el soldado era también James Bucky Barnes, el mejor amigo del Capitán América y una víctima de HYDRA. En realidad no era responsable de sus acciones porque había estado en constante lavado de cerebro y reprogramación desde hacía décadas.

_-Me recordaste a Steve-_fue el susurro repentino que el soldado había soltado cuando se coló en su taller después de la caída de SHIELD_-Eras pequeño, flaco y con grandes ojos llenos de vida…por alguna razón me recordaste al escuálido Steve y yo…yo tenía que salvarte. _

_-Mataste a ese hombre_

_-HYDRA no acepta renuncias_

Desde ese día, el soldado había acudido a la torre Stark una vez al mes para que Tony pueda revisarle su brazo metálico y ayudarlo con su recuperación. Era el secreto de ambos. Nadie sabía de eso…

…Hasta esa noche.

Los vengadores tenían sus armas desplegadas.

Bruce estaba parado frente al pasillo que daba a la habitación de Tony, dispuesto a correr por el niño en caso de que fuera necesario. Clint estaba apuntando con su flecha más venenosa directo al corazón. Natasha tenía sus pistolas en la mano. Thor hacia girar su martillo y Steve…Steve levantaba su escudo dispuesto a luchar contra su mejor amigo si era una amenaza para el pequeño niño que estaba a su cuidado.

Bucky se encontraba frente a los vengadores. Él había usado su entrada habitual para darse con la sorpresa de que el laboratorio estaba totalmente destruido. Cuando le pregunto a JARVIS por su creador, el mayordomo robótico le mostro un video sobre la última charla informativa de SHIELD donde se podía ver a Steve gritándole a Tony que si quería matarse que lo haga sin involucrarlos puesto que a ellos no les importaba.

Bucky miraba sin pestañear como su viejo amigo gritaba y gritaba sin notar el daño en los marrones ojos del hombre más pequeño. Miraba como los otros vengadores no hacían nada por defender al hombre que había abierto su casa para ellos, dándoles armas, comidas, atención médica y un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Luego hubo otro video. Uno donde la dama pelirroja que Tony siempre alababa lo dejaba de lado como si fuera simple basura.

Él no pudo evitar las ganas de ir a decirle a ese grupo de ingratos lo que pensaba. Tony se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida. No solo porque reparaba su brazo o lo ayudaba a mejorar. Si no porque lo aceptaba y lo perdonaba por todos los horrores que había cometido como el Soldado de Invierno.

Tampoco podía olvidar al pequeño niño que sonreía cada vez que lo veía y que con tranquilidad le contaba siempre la misma historia del pequeño juguetito al que le faltaba una pierna y aun así luchaba por regresar a casa.

Y por eso, ahora se encuentra frente a unos armados vengadores. Como si ellos tuvieran alguna posibilidad contra el Soldado. Bueno, posiblemente Hulk y Thor serían un problema, pero no los demás.

Sin embargo no hubo posibilidad de decir nada cuando del pasillo salió un pequeño niño con el cabello castaño oscuro y grandes ojos marrones que miraban con emoción contenida a Bucky.

_-¡Activo!-_chillo el niño emocionado corriendo rápidamente a los brazos del recién llegado

El chillido del niño había distraído a los vengadores y todos miraban sorprendidos como el temible soldado de invierno sonreír levemente mientras levantaba en brazos al enérgico niño. Niño que nunca se había visto tan emocionado como ahora, ni siquiera con Steve (y no es como si el Capitán se sintiera levemente celoso por eso).

_-Hey Tony-_susurro Bucky mirando hechizado esos vivos ojos marrones que hacía tiempo habían sido despojados de toda alegría

_-Te acuerdas de mi nombre-_dijo Tony aún más emocionado_-¿Esta vez te vas a quedar a jugar? ¿Quieres conocer a Steve? Es el Capitán América y me trajo aquí a petición de mi tía Peggy para protegerme de papá…_

Tony seguía balbuceando emocionado sin darse cuenta de que su querido amigo había vuelto la mirada hacia el Capitán con una furia helada que hizo temblar levemente a los vengadores.

Después de todo Bucky Barnes era el Soldado de Invierno. Y Steve solo había sobrevivido a su encuentro porque lo había permitido.

Pero esta vez, el soldado se encargaría de hacerles pagar por lo que le habían hecho al niño que durante tanto tiempo había cuidado.

**TS**

**Tada! Nuevo cap. **

**He leído algunos fics donde Tony conoce a Bucky siendo un niño y que de alguna forma el recuerdo de un flaco Steve es lo que lo motiva a protegerlo. Además, alguien tenía que aparecer para hacerlos sufrir por todo lo que habían hecho al pobre Tony, no podían ser perdonados tan fácilmente. **

**Otra cosa, Tony no se da cuenta que el hombre que lo secuestro había muerto porque quiera que no, tenía 3 años. Seguía siendo inocente. **

**Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan. **

**Nos leemos**

**Byebye**

**Pd: Feliz año para todos!**

**Pd2: Yeee, llego Bucky**

**Pd3: Steve podría dejar de ser el favorito del pequeño Tony**

**Pd4: A nuestro buen Capitán podría no gustarle eso… XDDD**


End file.
